


Truth or Dare, Amity?

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anatomy, Boredom, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: Another Truth or Dare, for @Just_a_random_guy. Amity and Luz has a Anatomy project to do, but Luz gets bored, I wonder what they do...?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 49
Kudos: 253





	1. large purple kidney shaped thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare, with Luz and Amity? Yes please :3

Amity puts a box of pens and paper and other kinds of crafts, onto the table. "This might help us." Luz looks over, "What is it?" She stands up from the table to get a better view of the box

"Its basically just stuff we need for this project." Amity sits down in her chair, and gets a piece of paper and pencil out of the box. "Why are we even doing this project anyway? Its not even related to magic!" Luz sits back down, and slouches in her chair

"I know it isn't, but if you wanna keep a good grade, we gotta do this project." Amity grabs another set of paper and pencil, and slide it over to the bored human. "I only went to this school because of the magic.. I already know everything about this stuff." Amity looks at Luz

"Its anatomy, you don't know what we witches got inside of us." Amity looks away, and writes on the paper in front of her, to get some kind of progress done. "You witches are just like humans, just with longer ears, and a sac on your hearts." Amity chuckles, "Thats not all, Luz. If you've actually studied, you might've known that we witches have all sorts of new things that humans didn't even know existed."

Luz sighs, "I know.. its just really boring. Can't we do anything else?" Amity glances over, "No, we have a project. And I am not getting a bad grade just because this isn't related to magic." Luz groans, "But Amiiitttyyy!" Amity turns, and faces Luz. "No buts! We have to get this done, whether you like it or not." Amity turns back, and continues writing

Luz slouches, and sighs. 'Figures, a straight a student like you would just love to study your guts huh?' Luz shakes her head, 'Luz stop. She cares about her grade. So I guess we have to too.' Luz sits back up, and looks at the papers in front of her

One of them had a x-ray of a skeleton. It looks just like just like a humans does, just with a few extra bones. Luz grabs the paper and studys it. "I don't really see whats different, it looks just like our skeletons." Amity looks over, "Oh, thats because that is a human skeleton." Amity reaches in her bag and pulls out a piece of paper, with another x-ray

This one was way more advanced, it had a normal skeleton, just like us. But the guts inside was way more unique, and complex. "What the.. What even is that?!" Luz points to a large purple kidney shaped thing. "Oh that? Thats how we reproduce." Luz thinks for a second. "Soooo you have a dick?" Amity flinches. She was trying to act as professional as she can, it clearly wasn't working

"Uh- yeah. This is the boiling isles Luz, you never know if one of the genders just disappear, so we are born with that, all of the sexes are." Amity rubs her neck, "M-Most of females uses it f-for fun, but thats just because of the hormones." Luz scoots her chair closer, "Tell me more, oh wise one." Amity shrinks, she didn't realize Luz would be so interested into reproducing

"W-Well, if women likes women more than men, then they could have a family. We originally didn't have, that, but a witch a long long time ago gave it to us." Luz scoots closer, now inches from touching. "Uh huh." Amity leans back a bit, putting a little bit of space from them

"Right, uh. We are born with it, its just if we wanted to have a kid, we'd just have to push, then it'd come out. And most witches don't know this, but we can make it as big as we want." Luz eyes widen with amazement "Whoa.." Amity's body stiffens, "Can we stop talking about this? It's embarrassing.."

Luz shakes her head, "Oh! Sorry, its just you are really interesting to listen to." Luz looks back at her papers, and blushes. "It's fine, I get that a lot anyways." Amity looks away, and fiddles with her pencil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean- it is possible for witches to be born with that- it is the boiling isles


	2. Truth or Dare, Amity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated on this one, oops. Enjoy.

"So uh- Anatomy is fun." Luz exaggerates. Amity scoffs and lays her pencil down, "Tell me about it." Amity said, staring at the paper in front of here, as if staring at it is gonna make it do something. They both sit there, waiting for the other to say- well, anything.

Luz sighs, "Can we please do something else?" She says, putting the side of her face on the table, and staring at the green haired witch, "Luz, we have to work, come on." Luz frowns, and lifts her head up. "What do you mean? We've just been sitting here all awkward! Can we take a break please..?" Amity looks over at Luz to see her doing puppy dog eyes, and her hands clapped together, begging.

"Fine." She said, closing her books and putting them to the side. "Yes!" Luz squealed. She grabs her books, and rushes to put them in her book bag. Amity turns her chair towards her, "Okay Luz- we can have a small break, then we actually have to get to work, okay?" Amity said, "Sure!" Luz turns her chair as well, and sits with anticipation

"Should we play a game?" Amity suggest, "Duh! Let's play..." Luz rubbed her chin, and looked up. "Ah! Truth or Dare." Luz said, clapping her hands together. "Truth or Dare?" Amity said, "Yeah! Don't tell me you don't know what Truth or Dare is!" Luz gasps, and Amity blushes, "Is it a human activity?"

Luz groans, "Okay okay, here. I'm gonna ask you a question, and you pick one of them, okay?" Luz said, straightening her back. "Okay-" Amity says, getting nervous on what this game actually is

"Truth or Dare, Amity?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, are the best chapters!


	3. Truth or Dare, Luz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop beep bop. Hello! Back at it again with a reallly late update! And ✨d e p p r e s i o n✨ (jkjkjk) I've been in a good mood lately, and thought I might as well write! Next update is gonna be a while though, I do have a bunch of other fanfics I have to work on after all!

'She said to pick one-' Amity thinks, 'She said- Truth or Dare.. So I guess I pick one of those..' Amity rubs her head, "I guess.. Truth?" Amity suggests, "Okay, when somebody picks Truth- you get to ask them any question- without them lying." Amity tenses up

'W-Wait what? Luz is gonna ask me a question??' Amity shook her head, "G-Go ahead.." Amity said, allowing Luz to speak, "And because you didn't ask- You get asked the question." Luz said, straightening her back, once again

"W-What's the question?" Amity asks, "Oh! Well in most Truth or Dare games, the most popular question is, 'Who's your crush..' so." Luz pauses, and waits for Amity to speak

Amity's face reddens, "W-What? I-I-I don't have a c-crush! I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking a-about!" Luz raises a eyebrow, "Are you sure? You sound like you're lying.." Amity tenses up, 'Of course she would know I'm lying! This is a human game- she basically mastered this! Okay, Amity, we gotta do something- we can't just keep on staring at her-'

"Uh- I mean- I have a crush, but it isn't important." Luz face lightens up, "What?! Amity the Blight likes somebody? Who's the lucky person?" Amity shrinks, 'If only she wasn't so oblivious...'

"L-Like I said, not important. Can we move on with the g-game now?" Amity said, trying her best to wiggle herself out of this conversion. "No! You have to answer! It's part of the gaammee!" Luz said

Amity didn't know what to do

"I-I mean.. W-Well.." Luz stares into Amity, with a smile on her face. 'Come on, Amity, think! If you had a crush on somebody (else) who would it be?' Amity thinks real hard, and remembers a certain somebody, and feels the confidence rush through her

"If I had a c-crush, it'd definitely be Mallingail the Mysterious Soothsayer." Luz gasps, "You mean from Good witch Azura book 5?! You actually liked HIM!?"

'She bought it.'

Amity scoffs, and crosses her arms, "Of course I like him, I mean, who wouldn't?"

'I wouldn't!'

"I guess you're right.." Luz sits back in her chair, almost looking disappointed. "Oh, um, it's you're turn, Amity."

Amity flinches, "We take turns?" Luz chuckles a bit, "You thought I'd be the one doing all the talking, Blight? C'mon, ask me a question!" Luz says, thinking before-hand on what she'd answer. 'Okay, Blight, this shouldn't be hard! Just do it like Luz did it.."

"Um, okay. Truth or Dare, A- I mean, Luz?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Truth or Dare, A- I mean, Luz?" Did I make it obvious that she was really trying to do it like Luz did? No? Okay then. Speaking of updating, what fic should I update on? I've been focusing on mainly my drafts, that I've been completely brain-dead on some of my small fanfics, know any that you want me to update on? :3


	4. My sister??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize this was in my drafts, all ready to go- oops? Well, at least you guys are getting 2 updates in one day! Yay!

Luz thinks for a while, then leans in her chair a bit. "Let's do Dare!" Luz said, setting the chair back on all fours. 

'Dare?'

"Um, what's a dare?" Amity asks nervously. "Oh yeah," Luz laughs, "It means, you can tell me to do something, without me saying no." Luz could've explained that less sexual, but she was right on the dot.

'Oh Titan..' Amity blushes, "Oh, um, wow." Amity doesn't even know what to do with her hands. "I guess I should tell you the d-dare, huh?" Amity asks, making Luz shake her head yes.

'God, from how nervous I am, we're never gonna get this game- and this project done! Stop. Being. Nervous. Just ask her to- to do something!'

Amity sighs, "Tell me your crush." Amity said, rather forcefully. Luz laughs, "You should've saved that for a truth! But, I'm not the one asking the questions here."

Amity fiddles with her skirt, nervous. Luz thinks about it, for a few more seconds, "I think, it had to be either, my 1st grader teacher, or your sister."

'My sister??'

"Oh, w-why do you like my sister?" Amity asks, out of curiosity. "Oh, I don't know. Something about girls with green hair is kinda hot." Luz says, not realizing she made Amity blush red like a tomato.

"Oh, um great! I mean, I h-hope that works out!" Amity didn't even ask about the 1st grade teacher, maybe because she had a crush on a teacher before too? Doesn't matter..

"I mean, I don't wanna date her, or anything.." Luz says, blushing a little bit. "Then what do you wanna do?" Amity asks, forgetting they were playing a game.

"I don't know.. It's kinda embarrassing.." Luz rubs her arm, and turns a bit away from Amity. "Oh, well, that's okay then." Amity sits back in her normal position, making the conversation awkward.

Luz coughs, "W-What about we go back to the game, huh?" Amity shakes her head yes, "Sure."

'Maybe I should ask her about what she wants to do with my sister then? If she isn't gonna tell me, might as well make her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I had a crush on my 1st grade teacher too, no worries, Luz!


	5. Titan..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe.. Make that three chapters! Oops? I really should pay more attention..

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" Luz says, shaking Amity out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um." 'M-Maybe I should do Truth, I don't know what the human would make me do..' "Truth."

Luz giggles, "You know you can't do Truth all game. Next round, you have to do dare." 'Dammit..'

"Anyway, here's your Truth." Amity straightens her back, ready for the dare. "How many times have you had to use you're, 'reproducing' dick?" Luz blurts.

'I-Is she asking for my body count?! What the hell, Noceda! Whatever, it's not like it was a lot? Just a few h-hookups..' "U-Um, I guess, arounddd 4? 4 times." Amity asks, hoping she won't ask how she used it. "How did you use it?" Luz asks, to make sure she was right.

'Titan..'

"Um.. You know what, you already used your Truth my turn, right?" Luz shakes her head no, "No no no no, the second part was part of the Truth, so you have to answer it."

'Damn.'

"Alright, fine. I've been to a few bars here and there, and I've had a few girls come up to me, so, yeah.. I guess I used my 'reproducing' dick on reproducing."

Luz blushes, "So, you're not a virgin?" Amity blushes as well. "I m-mean, I've only been a top, so I've never.. y'know.." Luz shakes her head, letting Amity she knew what she meant.

"C-Can.. you tell me how it went?" Luz asks, now blushing like she was the tomato now. "You mean.. Like.. Tell you how I had sex with a girl?" Amity asks.

"Y-Yeah, you don't have to, if you don't want to!" Luz says, looking up at Amity, then straight back down. "Uh, I'm not sure this is part of the Truth or not, but okay-" Amity turns her chair to be facing Luz, "I'll tell you.."

"If."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iF!


	6. Emira? And? Luz? SEX!? AHH?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd last one! I hope people are happy with these three chapters while I go back to drafting! Haha, and I promise I won't mess up like that again :D

"I-If what?" Luz asks, wondering why she's pausing for so long. "If! You tell me what you want to do with my sister." Amity says, showing off her top student side. "What?! I told you that it was embarrassing.." Amity shakes her head, "To bad, you wanna know how I had sex with a girl, and I wanna know what you want to do with my sister. Tell me what that is, and I'll tell you how I did it. Win win?" Amity said, smirking.

"I-" 'Hmm.. that does seem fair.. But I can't let THE Amity know what I wanna do with Emira, that's just- eugh. The thought of it just makes me wanna- Gosh, I better make something up! Wait, no. That's not fair to Amity. Hmm.. Okay, I'll just tell her the truth!'

"Fine. I'll tell you." Amity chuckles to herself, happy to see that her plan worked. "But you have to promise not to tell anybody about this! Okay?" Even though they were in a Library, nobody was there. It was a Saturday anyways. "Sure, okay."

"Okay.. What I wanna do with, Emira, is kinda what you did with those girls.." Amity was halfway impressed by how fluently she got that sentence out, she needs to take down notes. Wait- What did she say?? "W-W-What?"

"That's mainly the reason why I want you to tell me how, just so I know for when it happens.." Amity's mind didn't stop racing, Emira? And? Luz? SEX!? AHH?!

"Uhm- I don't know- Why E-Emira?!" Amity said, rather loud. "Shshshsh! Not so loud!" Luz turns around to see if anybody was looking. Amity brought her hand up, and pulled Luz's off her mouth. "Noceda, you better tell me why you want to fuck my sister." Amity said, whispering.

"A-Amity, I can explain, please don't be mad! J-Just we need to be somewhere quiet.." Luz looks around the room, stopping at the bookcase that leads to Amity's 'secret' hideout.

"What about your hideout? Can we go in there? I promise I'll explain everything once we're in there." Amity calmed down a bit, and sighed, "Sure, but what about out books?" Luz scoffs, "It's homework, nobody isn't gonna touch it! Besides, it's not like we did anything worth copying!" Amity sighs, "I guess you're right. But we do have to be quick!" Amity follows Luz to the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder is Luz wants to fuck Emira, or vice versa- Anyway, Luz want's to get those Emira cheeksss >:3


	7. I dare you to call Emira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ I'm back <3 I was in a writers block, so if anybody wants a certain fanfic to be updated ask before I get another writers block- Oh, and I rushed through this, so don't judge- okay byee :D

Amity lets Luz walk in first, and shuts the hideout door behind her. "Alright, we're alone now. Tell me why." Amity said, crossing her arms. 'I have a right to be mad, right?' Amity thought. 'Doesn't matter, gotta listen to what Luz's gots to say.'.

"Well," Luz said, plopping herself down on the bean bag chair next to her desk. "It's a bit complicated, and it might take a while. So, for your sake, you should sit down." Luz says, trying to stall. "Fine, but stop stalling, Noceda, it's so noticeable." Amity said, with a teasing voice.

Amity grabs a chair and faces it towards the bean bag chair, then sat down. "Go ahead." Luz grabs her shorts, and blushed. "Okay, okay, fine. I-I've been wanting to- do it- with your sister 'cause-" Luz shakes her head left and right.

"I'm sorry, Amity! I'm really trying here.." Amity doesn't say anything, instead she lets the girl talk. "Ehehe, uhm. The reason why, was because- uhm, I've heard stories from other witches saying she was really good," Luz moves her hands along with the story, trying to make it make sense.

"W-What I'm saying is, is that I wanna lose my- uhm, v-virginity to someone experienced. And I'm sure she'd be up for it!" Luz said, with confidence. "So, you wanna have sex with Emira, just because she had sex before." Amity said, to make sure she heard that correctly.

"Well, y-yeah!" Luz smiles as if everything that just happened, didn't. "So, why do you want me to tell you how I had sex?" Amity asks, "Well, you're experienced, aren't you? I wanted to ask you cause if I ask Emira, it's gonna be too obvious.." 'Luz, you're such a dummy..'

"Okay, but you know I'm experienced, right?" Amity said. "Well, now I do. What do you mean by that, Blight?" Luz faces shapes to a >:3 face. "Luz.. Just- Don't worry about it." She sighs, "What about we go on with the game, yeah?" Amity said, a bit annoyed. "Oh, sure. I'm pretty sure it's your turn, Amity."

"Okay." Amity sits down on the ground, a few inches away from the bean bag chair. 'Luz is sometimes difficult- Like, I'M experienced, and we're here ALONE! Titan, no need to get mad at no-one. Just continue with the game.'

"Luz, Truth or Dare?" Amity asks, hoping she'd say the obvious. "What about Dare?" Luz asks, criss crossing her legs on the bean bag chair. 'Hmm, this might be a good chance, but let's not be to forward- hmm-' A quiet 'ding' noise can be heard in Amity's heard, an idea has appeared.

"I dare you to call Emira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing, I had so many ideas for this fanfic, and I don't even know if this path is good. Eh, it'll have to do. Again, any fanfic you guys want me to update, just ask x3 [EDIT] Oh! Maybe you guys already seen it, idk, but I have a wattpad now :D https://www.wattpad.com/user/Skato_Fox anyways-


End file.
